UFC 51
UFC 51: Super Saturday was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on February 5, 2005 (Super Bowl weekend) at the Mandalay Bay Events Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. The event was broadcast live on pay-per-view in the United States and Canada, and later released on DVD. History The event was to be held in Japan, but UFC President Dana White moved it back to Las Vegas. Headlining the card were fan favorites Tito Ortiz and Vitor Belfort. The total fighter payroll for the event was $456,000.http://www.ivansblog.com/2005/04/mixed-martial-arts-full-breakdown-of.html Results Preliminary Card *'Welterweight Bout: Nick Diaz vs. Drew Fickett' :Diaz wins by technical knockout (strikes) at 4:37 of round one. *'Welterweight Bout: Karo Parisyan vs. Chris Lytle' :Parisyan wins by unanimous decision. All three judges scored the bout 30-27. *'Middleweight Bout: David Loiseau vs. Gideon Ray' :Loiseau wins by technical knockout (doctor stoppage) at 5:00 of round one. *'Heavyweight Bout: Mike Kyle vs. James Irvin' :Kyle wins by knockout (punches) at 1:55 of round one. Main Card *'Heavyweight Bout: Paul Buentello vs. Justin Eilers' :Buentello wins by knockout (punches) at 3:31 of round one. *'Middleweight Championship Bout: David Terrell vs. Evan Tanner' :Tanner wins by technical knockout (strikes) at 4:35 of round one. Tanner becomes the UFC Middleweight champion filling the vacant title, and the first Middleweight champion since 2002. (See: UFC Middleweight Championship.) *'Interim Heavyweight Championship Bout: Tim Sylvia vs. Andrei Arlovski' :Arlovski wins by submission (achilles lock) at :47 of round one. Arlovski becomes the Interim Heavyweight champion. The title is an interim championship due to the UFC Heavyweight Champion, Frank Mir, being seriously injured in a motorcycle accident and not able to defend the title against No. 1 contender, Andrei Arlovski. *'Middleweight Bout: Phil Baroni vs. Pete Sell' :Sell wins by submission (guillotine choke) at 4:16 of round three. *'Light Heavyweight Bout: Tito Ortiz vs. Vitor Belfort' :Ortiz wins by split decision. The judges scored the bout 29-28, 29-28, and 28-29. Fighter Payouts Tito Ortiz def. Vitor Belfort * Ortiz - $175,000 ($ 125,000 to fight; $50,000 to win) * Belfort - $100,000 Pete Sell def. Phil Baroni * Sell - $4,000 ($2,000 to fight; $2,000 to win) * Baroni - $10,000 Andrei Arlovski def. Tim Sylvia * Arlovski - $30,000 ($12,000 to fight; $18,000 to win) * Sylvia - $40,000 Evan Tanner def. David Terrell * Tanner - $38,000 ($18,000 to fight; $20,000 to win) * Terrell - $6,000 Paul Buentello def. Justin Eilers * Buentello - $8,000 ($4,000 to fight; $4,000 to win) * Eilers - $5,000 Mike Kyle def. James Irvin * Kyle - $6,000 ($3,000 to fight, $3,000 to win) * Irvin - $3,000 David Loiseau def. Gideon Ray * Loiseau - $4,000 ($2,000 to fight; $2,000 to win) * Ray - $2,000 Karo Parisyan def. Chris Lytle * Parisyan - $8,000 ($4,000 to fight; $4,000 to win) * Lytle - $4,000 Nick Diaz def. Drew Fickett * Diaz - $11,000 ($6,000 to fight; $5,000 to win) * Fickett - $2,000 Total Fighter Payroll: $456,000 References Sources *UFC 51: Super Saturday Results on Sherdog.com *"Ultimate Fighting Championship Cards" on Wrestling Information Archives *Full Breakdown of UFC 51 Fighter Salaries Category:2005 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area ja:UFC 51 no:UFC 51